


The Helpless General

by StormButt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Diary/Journal, Everyone Is Gay, Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Tickling, Older Man/Younger Man, Tickling, Torture, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormButt/pseuds/StormButt
Summary: Iroh has just been taken prisoner by the fire nation after being betrayed by Zuko. A man known only as The Warden has been tasked with a simple job. Break the once great general in the way only he knew how. He reflects the story of his work in his diaries. He knows only one way to break his prisoners; by tickling them. He has never failed, not even once. Iroh will soon learn what it means to know true tickle torture.





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1.

My name is only The Warden. You don't need to know anything else.

My special skills have been called upon once more by the Firelord himself. Upon the full realization of who it was I would be breaking I found myself ecstatic. The once great General Iroh. It was a man who I had once held in high regard when I was a child and heard stories of his power in war. He had recently turned traitor, and now Prince Zuko returns home only to throw his uncle into prison. Firelord Ozai has given me express trust in breaking not only a traitor of our great nation, but his very own brother.

He looked so defeated when he entered my prison. His head was hung low in what I could only assume was shame. I of course force all of my prisoners on their first day to do the great walk of shame. I had stripped him entirely naked and forced him to carry the prison garb he would wear in his hands. I had permitted him to wear his geta sandals. Watching the soles of his feet as his feet rose from his sandals with each step was exhilarating. I was practically given express permission to do whatever I pleased with royalty themselves. Now his family meant nothing, and he was all mine.

Once he was in his cell I gave him some time to adjust. My men reported to me that he had clothed himself quickly and now simply faced the wall with his head hung. He was ashamed of his actions, I’m sure. I still would call Iroh a noble man who knows when he has done wrong. Somehow his own acknowledgement of his sins excites me even more. Perhaps he will find the torment he’ll soon grow accustomed to his punishment.

I gave him exactly an hour before I walked myself to his cell. He hadn’t moved an inch. He still sat on his knees facing the wall. I could see he had kicked off his geta and his bare toes ran into the ground. The soles of his feet extended up and faced me. The fool didn’t know what that did to me… what it made me want to do. I felt near animalistic upon entering his cell. Even inside he did not turn to me.

“Bind him,” I had ordered my men.

Without hesitation my men listened to me. Now I could see the shock on that old fool’s face. There was no more silent shame lingering on his face. He cried out in shock as my men forced him right onto his fat stomach. The guards began to bind his wrists behind his back with shackles. Then, they grabbed him by the ankles and pulled them up. His bare feet were bound together by chain. Soon enough the former general was hogtied on the ground with his bare feet exposed. I watched his toes wiggle as he squirmed and panted. His face was red.

“Now,” I had told the pathetic old man. “I’m sure you understand that I’ll have to take special treatment with you, General Iroh. Nothing in the world can keep me away from your feet now.”

I could see the look of confusion and shock cross the old man’s face. They always looked lost, and dumbstruck whenever I said that line. Iroh didn’t even have time to process the gravity of my words before the poor old man suffered. I went right to the old man and got down on my knees. I lifted both hands to his feet.

The old man asked me what I was doing. I could sense true, genuine terror in his voice. I knew there was something I adored about this old man and his beautiful wrinkly feet. I could tell upon touching them that they were a sensitive part on his body. They were soft to the touch. A little known fact about firebenders are that due to the fire in their bodies their flesh is always extra sensitive. The soles of his feet, even though he was an old man, were soft and sensitive. My fingers couldn’t help but slide oh so lightly against them.

The pathetic old man laughed. I couldn’t help but think how astounding it was. Most of my new captives at least try to hold back laughter during the first of my many touches. Iroh couldn’t resist because his feet were simply that sensitive. I wonder if it was due to the many years he spent being pampered by his men in the army he once controlled, or simply an awful curse the old man had been struck with.

Iroh seemed to understand quickly just what the game we were playing was. I was glad for that. Far too many of my new captives simply try to plead and beg their way out of me tickling their feet. They didn’t understand that I wasn’t trying to get anything out of them. I was trying to break them. I needed them broken in mind to the point where tickling was all they knew.

Iroh was a man strong of wills. I knew going in I would have to be extraordinary cruel to even chip away at a grizzled old general’s armor. I ran my fingers over his soles and watched his poor face scrunch and shift in pure agony at the touches. He laughed so much but never once did he plead. I dare say I was proud of him. He was so far living up to just about every story I had heard of his glory days. He played dumb, but Iroh was the strongest man I had ever seen.

Still, you can only admire a man so much when you’re tickling his soft feet. His laughter was wonderful. Deep yet genuinely distressed. His toes wiggled at every touch. I found his arches to be one of the worst spots on his body. His soles were wide and even when I had an entire hand tickling them at once I couldn’t get to every sweet spot.

I didn’t taunt him verbally. Not yet. I need him to try and believe for now that he is strong enough to overcome this. I need him to believe that he isn’t going to become nothing other than my toy. It will only be so much more sweet when he is broken if I do.

I tickled him for exactly two hours. I don’t think even he expected it to last so long. He seemed exhausted by the end of it. He was near his breaking point for the day. It was a bit disappointing. In hindsight, however, it was my fault. I was going too fast. I was too eager for this one to simply taunt him slowly. Even when I finally stopped I still wanted more. I wanted to make him squeal and beg. It had been quite some time since one of my male captives had moved me in such a way.

I ordered my men to take Iroh to the bath and to scrub his body entirely clean of any sweat he might have picked up in his torture. Normally on the first night of their captivity I make it a point to bathe a pet myself. I’ll tell them how from now on every day will end with me scrubbing their feet clean. Tonight, however, I couldn’t stand it. The moment I was back in my quarters I shamefully dropped my pants and began to jerk off to the thought of that old man. If I were less sane I might have already used that old man’s soft feet for my cock tonight.

Once I had came I left my room. Iroh had just been returned to his cell and he was entirely naked. I had set him up in a new tool. His bottom was on the floor, but sticking right out of the cell bars were his two feet side by side in a pair of special stocks. His feet were exposed outside of the cage but the rest of him was trapped. He was giving me the silent treatment again.

I got down on my knees and pulled out lotion from my pocket. Iroh only dared to look at me once and it was when I began to massage his soles with the lotion. I watched him for only one second bite his lip. He felt something from that. Something he wanted to hide out of fear I might notice it. But I did, old man. I noticed it. I noticed the tiniest second of pleasure from me touching your feet. You’re going to make a fine pet.

I’ll never forget the way he said the only sentence he spoke to me that night.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Iroh asked.

Not “What do you want” or “When will you release me” like so many of my previous toys have asked. I smiled. Iroh was smart. He knew the truth deep down but he still clung to that tiny bit of hope.

“Because I want to,” I answered him.

Iroh did not allow the emotion of terror I knew he felt to cross his face. I saw it, though. I saw the way his eyes widened slightly. I saw the way his feet scrunched the tiniest bit. As I walked out of the cell block where Iroh was held I gave one final look to the old man.

“In one hour,” I ordered the guard who stood watch just outside Iroh’s cell. “I want you to massage his feet with that lotion. Repeat until I’m awake and here in the morning, soldier.”

My man agreed.

This new toy was special. Iroh was going to be my masterpiece even if it took me the rest of my life. I went to bed with a smile in my heart, and once more allowed myself to touch myself at the memory of tickling the old man’s feet.

I fell asleep already trying to decide just what I would do the next day to my new captive.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

The second day for most of my captives is bound to go one of two ways. Most of those unlucky enough to be commanded by Firelord Ozai himself to be broken are strong of body, but not of mind. They’re a nuisance who need to be dealt with, and their reaction upon seeing me and realizing their torment is far from over for a second day in a row can sum that up. Some continue to plead with me. They stupidly believe I still want something from them. They fail to remember that not once did I ask them for information during their first tickle session. They refuse to believe I would simply tickle them so senseless for the sake of it and nothing else.

As expected, and hoped, Iroh fell into the second category. Iroh was a brilliant general. No doubt he at one point knew of my existence be it rumor or hard facts. Though he was an old man I could tell there was knowledge running through him. My guards told me he had tried to ask for tea of all things, or even a game of pai sho. Of course my men had not listened to him. I have no doubt he is trying to gather their friendship so he can weasel his way to freedom eventually. When informed of this I ordered my men to gag Iroh until I returned.

I walked into his cell this morning with a smile on my face. Iroh was still sitting naked in his cage with his feet in the stocks. His feet looked even more beautiful than I had remembered. I touched them lightly upon greeting him and he winced. He was trying to withhold his giggling but I think we both knew he couldn’t do it for long. My men told me they had lotioned his feet every hour on the hour as I had ordered.

“Did you enjoy your time without me?” I had asked the naked former general as I ran my fingertips up the arch of his foot. “All those foot rubs must have felt amazing. I bet your feet are twice as tender and soft today, hmm?”

Normally most men begin pleading them, even if I gagged them as I had Iroh. Iroh however remained silent and simply stared into my eyes. I enjoy his bravery in the face of the torture he has already experienced. I must learn to control myself around this man, or breaking him will be no fun.

I have never made it a secret to Firelord Ozai what my intentions are with every man he sends my way. I have told him countless times point blank I specialize in torture and breaking of our enemies simply because it arouses me. I find great pleasure in breaking men who hold great power. Normally I am sent Earth Nation spies.

“I told you yesterday,” I said to Iroh as I ran my fingertips along each of his plump toes. The way he gasped under the gag to prevent giggling was stunning. “Firebenders have softer feet than other nations. Earth benders spend far too much time roughing their soles up on the soil. I can break their feet down eventually, yes, but it takes far too long for my enjoyment. The only feet I can imagine would ever be softer than pampered royalty like yourself would be an airbenders, and with the Avatar dead I doubt I’ll ever be able to feel those. You, however, are the next best thing.”

I admit I rattled on a bit long. Iroh didn’t give me any reaction, which I had expected. Him simply knowing my adoration for his lovely ticklish feet was all I needed.

I was finally done with lightly stroking his feet. His toes wiggled slowly and I couldn’t help but smirk. I could see the relief behind his eyes when I finally pulled my hand away.

I turned to my men and barked orders at them. They were to take Iroh to my special chamber, and I would meet them there after I had my morning meal. They obliged and I watched as they carried the naked, bound ex general out of his cage and down the hall. I wish I had gotten a better look at Iroh’s face. I wonder if he was able to hold up his facade of fearlessness even as he was dragged away to an unknown room.

I ate my breakfast quickly. As much as I desired to keep my captives bound up in the worst places and positions for hours before even being touched, I couldn’t resist myself. I knew I was being over stimulated with this man but I couldn’t help myself. He was so… delectable.

Thirty minutes passed, and I was near Iroh again. My special chamber.

There the old man was. His feet in all their glory were forced up as they had been in his cell, but now his legs were also spread forcibly apart. I could see his flaccid cock. His legs twitched with the desire to shut upon me staring at him but he came to his senses quickly and instead ignored me.

“Most new ones get upset when I gag them for this long,” I told Iroh with a smile. I approached him and pulled the rag out from his mouth. He stared me in the eye with a fire I couldn’t help but imagine squashing out beneath my boot. “You’ve been a good boy and kept quiet.”

I leaned down and ripped the gag from his mouth by burning it as I yanked. I saw the fear flash in his eyes at fire being so close, but I had been at this long enough to know not to scar my new toys. You merely show them you can.

“I think you’re crazy!” Was the first thing Iroh said. He didn’t say it in a panicked way. He was calm and more observant. He was still trying not to show me the cracks I knew were beginning to form.

“Don’t feel special because I ungagged you,” I told the general. “I think you’ll find I simply enjoy to hear my toys laugh when I work on their feet.”

I knew this would be fun. I ran my fingertips so gracefully up and down both of Iroh’s feet. My hands were up at my sides as I stared straight down Iroh’s spread legs and round belly. The way he writhed and giggled and near squealed drove me mad.

I’ll never forget the way he looked when I told him just how sensitive his feet had already become after a single night of my lotion. I had worked for years to develop it to make his skin more sensitive. I saw a true second of horror in his eyes. He was my little pet. I traced my fingertips under his toes.

I remember I lost myself at one point. I broke one of my rules again.

Even though Iroh clearly did not enjoy the torment, his cock was growing hard. This was the case with most of my victims. They secretly enjoyed the sensitivity, even though it was true hell. Their bodies desired it. They were the special victims. They were the ones who broke easiest. I didn’t expect Iroh to be one of them, but then again he was still strong of spirit.

I couldn’t help myself. I gathered two tools. A brush, and a feather duster. I got right down there near his spread legs and tickled his cock and balls. I ran the paintbrush around his balls in circles as I let the soft feathers run around his head. I gave my men orders, and that was to draw close and tickle Iroh’s feet as violently as they could without actually hurting him.

This was supposed to come later. Much, much later. But I couldn’t help myself because I adored this wonderful man so much. I wanted him to cum, and to experience great pleasure while his body was being merciciously tickled. I wanted him to feel his sensitive toes be violated and his poor cock tingle with the touch of feathers and soft bristled brushes.

His laughter was erotic. It drove me. His cock was large and full of area to tickle. Still, I lost it in the cage of feathers I created around it. Soon Iroh was hollering. Even though he was strong, he never once bothered to hide just how dearly it tormented him to be tickled.

I don’t remember how long it took to make that old man cum. Most who are erect give in within the hour, but Iroh was strong. I remember when his cock had finally soaked my feathers with his cum my knees felt weak and stomach empty. Iroh’s soles were pink and near red with flush from my men’s fingers tickling them. It had to have been near three hours. The poor old man must have been near dehydrated by now.

I ordered my men to take him instead of to the bath to take him to his cell with some water. I did not want him above all else to lose the form of his body I so enjoyed. I loved the roundness and the way he jiggled with tickled. I would make them feed him as well as possible. To lose myself as I did today was a rarity I cannot take too much if I desire this.

Still, I loved the look of defeat and pure exhaustion on Iroh’s face when he finally came.

———————————--

Hours passed since then. I’m still shaking right now. My hair is dripping water still onto these pages and smudging my ink. I gave Iroh a long rest in his cell. Then, once night had fallen and he had been fed, I took him to the bath.

He awaited me chained up in a small pool of warm, bubbling water. His feet were near covered in soap bubbles but I could see the toes sticking out. I chuckled as I approached and stripped myself to slip into the tub. I went between Iroh’s legs, which were actually chained up close to the edge for occasional tickling when I desired.

“You’re making me so lustful, Iroh,” I spoke to him. I reached up and gripped his chin in between my fingers. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so delighted to service feet more than I have yours.”

“You’re wasting your time,” Iroh said. “I’ve sustained plenty of interrogation in my time. You’ll grow bored of an old man like me eventually.”

I smirked. It was the first true thing he said to me. At least, true in his stupid old mind.

“You’re wrong,” I said. “Because you’re my hero. You’re what made me join this war. You’re somebody I’ve dreamed about torturing since I had my first session. What I wouldn’t give to have power over a man so powerful. Bring him down to nothing but my soft, helpless tickle toy.”

Iroh stared at me blankly. I put my head back and laughed.

“But look at me,” I told him. “You’re strong… perhaps you’re right. Why not resist as long as you can. It’ll be fun to see when I win.”

I was insane with power. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed his feet for at least half an hour. He laughed and squealed but still refused to beg. Once I was through with him I left to write these pages.

Perhaps I shall see exactly just how far this old general’s will will lead him.


	3. Day 5

Day 5

It’s been a few days since I last wrote in this little diary of mine. In hopes of restricting myself from giving into temptation I have left Iroh to receive the usual treatment for the past two days. I made my men lotion his feet twice a day and leave them bound by the toes sticking out of his cell. Occasionally I would come by and give them a good tickling for thirty minutes or so, but that was it.

I could tell Iroh had been weighing his options. I had permitted him to sit in his cell without a gag, and told my men talking to him was out of the question. He was trying to get on their good side. Luckily for me they know exactly the sort of punishment in store for them if they think of disobeying me.

Still, Iroh was strong. He had still yet to utter a single beg. Even the strongest of men in my clutches were showing cracks when nearly a week passed. The torture of being nothing but a toy for my tickling desires breaks men as sensitive as Iroh quickly if they aren’t half as mentally strong as him.

Still, I needed those words. I needed a plea or something from the old man for me to be satisfied. Whenever I walk in he keeps his head down and simply allows me to torment him. He laughs and writhes and squirms but a plea is all I desire. I had thought long and hard on how to best toy with the old stubborn man for those two days.

That’s when I got a wonderful idea.

This morning I woke up and visited Iroh before I had even gotten breakfast. He was on his back. His belly and cock were exposed and fully visible. He was also snoring. I approached slowly and touched my fingers to his feet. The toes twitched slightly. I could tell his feet were more sensitive from my lotion if that little poke got such a reaction even through deep sleep.

“Tie him up,” I told the men behind me. “We’re doing the powder endurance today.”

My men hesitated. I gave them a glance and through the holes in their helmets I could see their eyes widen. I gave them a smirk. They knew as well as I did that that wonderful torment was reserved only for my favorite toys. It was unheard of for me to latch on so quickly to a man like Iroh.

Iroh was awoken quickly by my men grabbing his arms and unbinding them. He seemed confused and tense as they forced him up and put his bare bottom on a stool instead of the ground. They tied his arms up above his head with chains and held them up by a beam in the ceiling. His pits were exposed now with his feet still sticking forward. His legs were now straight instead of forced upward by the uncomfortable position of the stocks.

“I think I haven’t been truthful with you,” I told Iroh once he was fully bound and my men were out of the cell. I walked in behind him and sat down on another stool. I saw the back of his head and smirked. Goosebumps went up his shoulders when I breathed out. I was so close. “I think it’s unfair to hide my feelings. I feel things for you I haven’t felt from any of my captives in quite some time. Your feet are mesmerizing, but there is so much more of you to toy with.

Iroh didn’t speak.

“Men,” I called outside of the cell. “Get the powder.”

Within a few moments my men had run off and returned with a large bucket. As they approached I could see the inside was filled with a thick looking orange powder. I couldn’t read Iroh’s face but I saw the way his body very slightly tensed when one of the guards revealed a large makeup brush he was hiding in his pocket.

“Cover his feet,” I ordered my men. “Make it a double layer.”

Iroh’s toes wiggled. I ordered my men to tie them back, and they did so. Iroh’s big toes were both restrained back with a bit of string. He could no longer wiggle his beautiful toes, as much as it pained me to think of that. Still I was excited. There was a raging boner in my pants I still struggle not to lose now.

“Mhmhm…” Iroh made a noise of ticklish resistance when the makeup brushes were covered in the orange powder and then began to be stroked upon his soles. I saw his upper body squirm the tiniest bit. The brush ran up and down his arches and between each of his toes. With as much powder as they put on it took five minutes to complete. I knew that very, very soon the full effects would kick in.

Once my men were gone I was alone with Iroh. I settled both my palms flat on either side of his large belly from behind.

The powder takes quite some time to settle in. When it is first applied with soft brushes there is hardly a noticeable tingle of what it does, as my subjects are normally so pathetically ticklish that they giggle and squirm throughout the process. However, once the brushes are gone my toy’s feet will still have a lingering tickle. When even more time passes the tingling with grow stronger and they will start to squirm. They feel something on their feet… an itch.

“Do you enjoy my itching powder?” I asked Iroh once I felt tension hit his body. He seemed to have been feeling the first effects because his breathing became a bit quicker.

“I-Itching what?” Iroh asked.

Fear in his voice. I still shudder when I think of it.

“Your feet are starting to feel helpless,” I tell Iroh. “I didn’t want to do this, not so soon, but you’ve driven me mad. I need to punish you for being so irresistible, Iroh. I need to make you realize that I can bring much more torment to your precious feet than a bit of tickling. Tickling is heaven for what I can do to you.”

I ran my fingers up his sides right to Iroh’s pits.

“N-Nggh!” Iroh cried out. The stutter in his tone was delicious. I still do not know if it was because it was the first time I touched his pits or if the itching was starting to get to him. I drug my fingers slowly to be sure he felt every graze of my fingernails on his sensitive flesh. I dug my fingers in deep past the little bit of hair his pits possessed.

“It’s not been fair of me to focus on only your feet,” I told Iroh. “When every bit of your body is delectably sensitive.”

“Ahhh!” Iroh finally cried out and began to giggle. He could put up a fight no longer. He threw his head back as I grazed fingers through his helpless pits. I could heard the chains above us rattle helplessly as he tried with great force to force his arms down.

“Your laughter is beautiful,” I whispered into Iroh’s ear before abandoning his pits and wrapping my arms around. His pecs were chubby and fit into my hands. I pinched his nipples and heard him give a sound so close to a whimper I could hardly contain my excitement. I ran my fingers over his nipples until he did it again, and again, and again.

“M-My feet itch,” Iroh finally said once I gave him the tiniest of breaks.

“Itch, yes, that’s quite a word for it,” I told Iroh. “In fact, they’re only going to itch more and more. Every second they linger the more your feet will tingle and need a good itch. But, you can’t even move your toes. The only way for them off is one thing…”

Iroh didn’t respond, so I chuckled and ran my hands down his belly and squeezed at his love handles.

“Beg for me to scrub all of that pesky itching powder off of your feet,” I ordered Iroh. “That’s all I want.”

“Nnngh!” Iroh let out a sound of defiance. Renewed but pointless determination to not give in. It had hardly been twenty minutes of the powder on his feet and the sun had only just risen. In an hour he would be weeping, I thought.

I decided to take my time and explore every inch of Iroh’s body I had been neglecting as his feet simmered in an agonizing hell of itchiness. I could see the frustration and torment on his face even when my fingers were not exploring the undersides of his legs or running circles around his belly button. He was panting when forty five minutes passed. His poor face was red. I got close to it and grabbed his chin. He looked up with watery eyes. He was at his limit.

“If we happen to pass an hour,” I warned Iroh. “I won’t take anything less than a plea, and a kiss.”

Iroh’s eyes widened in shock. He seemed surprised that I would want such a thing. His mask quickly came back as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

“You… will eventually grow bored of an old man like me,” Iroh said to me.

I didn’t reply. I instead decided to do something to push the old man further. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a long bit of cloth. I liked to keep it on me during my sessions for situations I found it necessary.

I forced the cloth around Iroh’s head and used it as a blindfold. I secured it as he gasped and tried to fight. No matter how much he squirmed now he was blinded and couldn’t see the tiniest bit of where I would touch his sensitive body next.

I decided I would show the old man exactly how bored of him I’ve become in five days.

I had never dreamed of what an iron will I would have clashed with. Iroh withstood exactly six hours of nonstop, and relentless tickle torture and itching powder. I had never seen anything like it. The way he just cried out with a squeal every time I ran paintbrushes over his nipples or how he started whimpering as I feathered his balls was heavenly, but it was misleading. This was true torture for the old man, I could tell. Still, with the insanity in his laughing tone I found myself questioning why he didn’t just give up sooner. Perhaps he thought I would grow bored? I thought wrong.

I think what finally broke him was the last hour. I had taken the same itching powder as before and put it over his sensitive nipples. I had never seen such looks of agony on a man’s face as when he reacted like that.

But I do believe it was worth the wait.

“Please just stop it! Stop this! A-AHAHAHAAA!”

The kiss he gave me was sloppy due to just how exhausted he was. I had to have my men drag him away to scrub the itching powder off of his feet. I ordered them that because he wasted so much of my time they were to re-apply the powder to his nipples and leave him immobilized for the night.

An hour has passed since then. I still can’t stop thinking about how desperate and helpless he sounded. The hours of hearing him shake and tremble were excellent but they were far overshadowed by the plea. The admission of just how much he despised being tickled, and how much he despised the treatment of his poor feet.

I shall let the poor man sleep for now. I’ve found the first crack in him, but now it’s done. Others shall soon begin to come, and I look forward to chronicling these breaks in General Iroh’s helpless, tickle slave mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 8

Iroh has surprised me yet again. It's been three days since I first got a glimpse of weakness from my newest toy, and not once since has he allowed himself to show that same sort of weakness. Normally when my playthings begin to crack it's a sign that things are coming swiftly to an end. Iroh is stronger than I could have ever believed, and the thrill of testing him to see how I can pull another break in his composure drives me forward.

The morning after the six-hour long session of itching powder and upper body tickling was the closest I saw to fear in that man's eyes. I walked into his cell room to find him asleep. He was exhausted beyond belief. I had warned him several times that the more time passed the harder it would be to fully scrub his feet clean of the itching powder, but of course he didn't listen. It took two full hours and four of my men to hold him down and scrub his feet. That morning they looked good as new but I could tell they had changed. I drug a finger against them and Iroh's reaction was strong. He gasped and shook fully awake from sleep. For just a moment I saw a look of terror in his eyes before it solidifies and he regained composure.

Since then there's been nothing. I've subjected him to a variety of torment. He laughs and cries and is exhausted at the end, but he always remains strong. I admire him for that, but I've found that even the most stubborn of dogs can learn a trick or two if given enough commitment. I realize now that normal tickling will not work to break Iroh. I have to get creative and think outside of the box like I had the day of the itching powder. Simply tickling his soles or taunting him wouldn't work the way it did in the past. No, I needed to show him just what would happen if he refused to comply to my demands.

I had ordered my men this morning to take Iroh to the training room. It's rare that I find myself so eager at the idea of getting to this stage. Iroh should consider himself lucky just how much special treatment I've been giving him.

The training room is possibly one of my favorite. I only allow my most special pets access to it. I went there this morning to find Iroh exactly where I had instructed my guards to place him. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. The chair reclined slightly and forced his legs to spread. His knees bent toward his center with his soles strapped down facing each other just a few inches apart. There was chains that gave his feet the tiniest bit of wiggle room, which must have set off red flags for the old man as I had never given him an inch of freedom before. His soles were waist high. His arms were forced up behind the chair, locked in a box of iron to prevent him from doing anything stupid like setting fire. His pits were on full display. There was hardly an inch of him left unexposed.

Iroh didn't even look up at me when I entered the room. His expression was stern. It was almost adorable how clearly he was trying to look strong. The first thing he said to me still makes me smile.

"I will not beg again."

Iroh had such conviction in his voice. He thought he was telling the truth. I admire him more each passing day.

"I don't want you to beg today," I told Iroh. "I have something special in mind."

It was after speaking that I began to strip myself. The reactions to this always vary, and Iroh's was no different. He looked at me with great confusion as I let my padded shoulder armor fall to the floor and undid the belt of my pants. Soon enough I was naked in the room with him. He stared at me. I don't have much to be ashamed of when it comes to my body. I never understood why it was always effective to rob my toys of clothing, but it always broke them faster.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked me.

"I'm getting undressed," I answered Iroh simply. I smirked at him, and he had a vague look of frustration cross his face. It was fun to toy with him. "But if you must know, I require no clothes for the sort of training we'll be doing today."

I went up to Iroh. Even taking one step forward made his toes scrunch in fear. His face might have no reacted, but he couldn't stop his body. I reached out both hands and drug them up both of his bare soles. I saw him shut his eyes and try to resist giggling, only to fail when I got to his toes. Good god his feet have become so sensitive I can hardly stand it.

"Today," I told Iroh with a smiling expression. "We're going to teach you how to put those feet of yours to good use. They've been very entertaining on their own so far, but I desire more from you."

Iroh didn't respond. His silence spoke volumes regardless.

"You're going to give me a footjob today," I told Iroh. "You're going to take my cock between your soles and rub it until I cum all over them. Is that understood?"

"You're going to force me," Iroh said bluntly. There was no fear in his voice at the suggest of my request. Most of my toys react violently or fearfully upon the realizion of just how deep my lust goes for their soles. Iroh wasn't dumb, he must have known this would come eventually based on how I had been treating him. I never was subtle at keeping my attraction under wraps.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I told Iroh. I drug my fingertips against his arches and watched the old man's face scrunch. "I'm simply going to… persuade you."

It was then that I went over to the wall. It held various toys of shapes and sizes, but I was more interested in the thin rope which I had on a table in the corner. I went back to Iroh's feet and grabbed his soles. I began to bind his feet together so that his toes were forced together. His feet squirmed pathetically trying to get away from my fingers but I was too quick for him.

"This is forcing," Iroh stated. There was anger breaking through his tone. That only made me more lustful, as it was the most solid emotion he had dared to show me. It was clear that this wasn't going his way at all.

"Don't worry," I said with a taunting tone. "When the time comes for my cock your feet will be doing the work all on their own."

A knock came upon the large iron door, and soon my men arrived. One of them was carrying a box that was made of metal. He set it on the ground and opened it. Iroh must have felt the chill hit some part of his bare body, because the box was ice cold and coated in ice. The other one of my men set down a small bundle. They both bowed and left me to my fun.

I could see Iroh trying to glance into the large ice box without making it obvious he was fearful of what was coming next. I pushed it away and rummaged inside before pulling out a purple popsicle. I stood up and turned to Iroh whose eyes instantly went to what I was holding. I could tell he was confused. I approached and sucked on the popsicle.

"It gets awfully hot around this part of the Fire Nation," I told Iroh. I rubbed my hand against the tops of his bound feet. "We all deserve to cool off now and again, no?"

I lowered the popsicle and saw the exact moment Iroh understood what I was going to do. I adore that moment. I slid the popsicle in between his two soles and pressed it in so it drug against the arches of both his feet at once.

Iroh gasped. He actually gasped. I could see his toes desperately try to wiggle in their restraints, but all he ended up doing was gently dragging his feet back and forth in a pumping motion against the popsicle.

"It's about the size of your average cock, no?" I asked Iroh with a chuckle. I could see by the rapidly changing expressions on his face that the coolness of the popsicle was already getting to him. By now he was probably feeling a bit of pain mixed with numbness where I was sliding the popsicle. I took it out and undid the bindings on his toes. Iroh clenched his feet. There was a stain of purple on both of his arches with droplets trailing downward. I touched the popsicle underneath one of his toes and then drug his other foot forward. Though he struggled he was still weaker than I. I pushed and pulled the ice cold popsicle between his ten toes. I could hear him gasp a few times.

"Mmm!" Iroh cried out a few times.

I knew that sound all too well. It was resisting a moan. Iroh, whether he was realizing it or not, was beginning to enjoy the treatment I gave him day to day on his sensitive feet. He was beginning to associate any form of stimulation upon his soles as sexual. I could tell by the way his cock hardened and his face turned into a blush that it was getting to him.

"I bet a cock is looking a lot better than these popsicles," I told Iroh as I drug what remained of the quickly melting popsicle over his bare soles to see him shudder. "I have plenty more in the box.

"I-I won't… do it…" Iroh said. His voice was slow and trying to remain controlled. His feet were quivering in fear.

I dropped the stick of the popsicle to the floor and then got down to my knees until my face was right at eyeline with his wide soles. I grabbed one of them and forced my face against it. I smelled an overwhelming sweet scent as I pressed my tongue to the arch and drug. It tasted sweet.

"Ahh!" Iroh let out a quick gasp.

That was a moan. A genuine moan. If I wasn't on my knees in that moment Iroh would have seen my cock grow erect in an instant. I sat there licking his feet clean of every drop of the popsicle. I suckled on his toes one by one, rolling them around my tongue. Iroh never moaned again, catching himself every time he came close, but once was enough for me to know he enjoyed this sensation.

It was hard to force myself up off my knees and away from Iroh's beautiful soles. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I walked to his side. I placed one hand on his belly and the other around his hardened cock. Iroh tensed and looked away from me and his cock.

"What a shameful man you are," I told Iroh. "You deserve to be here if you can't keep from showing your arousal."

Iroh didn't answer me, but his face was pink with flush. I was winning, even if he wouldn't say a word to me.

It was time to break out the main show. I reached into my pocket for one of my favorite tools. It was a cylinder brush. I lifted it and stood where Iroh could see my full body. I placed the brush right beside my cock to show that they were the same width and length. I could see Iroh glance at the brush, and in reaction his toes wiggled in their bondage.

"Just to give you an example," I told Iroh as I approached his bound feet. I put the end of the cylinder brush against his soles still pressed together. I pushed it inward, and it slid with ease. The bristles drug against Iroh's sensitive arches so very slowly.

"Ahhh!" Iroh cried out in response. I could tell it was already too much for him to handle. His fingers flexed as well as his body. He turned his head away, perhaps not to see the shameful tickling his feet were receiving.

I began to move the cylinder brush in and out. I was slow at first. I didn't want Iroh to scream or cry just yet, I simply wanted him to know how much it was going to tickle once I began. I worked slowly dragging the brush in and out. Iroh was visibly biting his lip and squirming in his seat. Soon he stopped breathing to hide his laughs, and took in air only in gasps and grunts that came with a series of solid giggling.

I could feel myself growing erect at all of Iroh's reactions. I sped up the pace of my cylinder brush and began to scrub. Soon, Iroh's resistance cracked and he began to laugh. It was a laugh as sweet and delectable as usual. He didn't hold back, and yelled at the top of his lungs. His poor, sensitive arches were my toys now.

"My cock will feel much better than this brush," I told Iroh with a sinister grin. "Sure it won't be pleasant, but it will be a relief."

It was hard to talk over Iroh's roaring laughter. I could see him thrash and try to kick in his bindings, but of course it was no use. I smirked when he looked at me with pitiful, pleading eyes. His feet were simply too sensitive. That session a few days prior that had drug out for hours had gotten to him. It would no longer be as difficult to break him in.

"Pleheheheeese!" Iroh begged.

He actually begged. If I wasn't more in control of myself I might have been unable to resist forcing my cock between his beautiful soles.

"Will you pleasure me?" I asked Iroh. I scrubbed harder with the cylinder brush. In and out in and out it went. When I caught glimpses of his tormented arches they were pink with blush. The old man's face was looking mighty similar from his laughter.

Iroh managed to hold up a reasonable time. The floodgates of his pleading broke, and he continued to do so for the next solid hour. I find that the lotion I apply to his soles on a daily basis makes it so that my victims don't get used to their torment. It is constant, and only gets worse the longer the tickling continues. It was easy for me to slide the brush in and out and get screaming reactions from Iroh.

One hour in he finally broke.

"I'll give you a footjob!" Iroh cried out with laughter. "Just stop tickling me!"

I gave Iroh an extra five minutes after he had surrendered. The way he pleaded with me, telling me again and again he already agreed was sweet like honey. When I finally removed the brush the poor old man was near whimpering. He was exhausted, and tired, but he was not done yet. I dropped the brush and instantly positioned my cock at the arch of his feet. I undid the bindings that kept his toes together slowly, an watched as Iroh flexed his toes. His feet were tender, and even at the lightest touch of my cock on his raw arches Iroh would gasp.

"Sensitive?" I asked Iroh. "Does it make you feel anything? Anything… erotic?"

Iroh did not answer, but I could see his hardened cock. His body was abandoning him and telling him how much he adored being tickled and used.

Iroh placed his cock on my feet with hesitation. Once his soft soles squeezed my shaft I could see him close his eyes. His feet moved up and down. He was slow, and clearly trying not to think of what awful acts he was doing. I gasped and moaned, finding it difficult not to thrust my hips forward.

There were a few times where I lost control of myself. I felt myself come close to cumming far too soon twice. Each time I pulled my cock away and dropped to my knees where I could grab Iroh's feet and began to lick and suck on them once more. Iroh hated this, and whimpered and gasped the entire time. I loved the noises he made as my tongue explored the undersides of his plump toes. His feet were nearly trembling the final time they took my cock.

I came after twenty minutes. Normally I liked to make my slaves draw out the torment, but Iroh of course made it difficult to control myself. The sight of his bare, ticklish feet covered in my seed was satisfying. His toes flexed and the seed dribbled down his feet. His face was bright red, though otherwise he showed no emotion.

Iroh said only one more thing to me before I left to tell my guards to go wash him.

"You have not broken me," Iroh said.

I didn't respond. I remember hesitating at the door when I looked at Iroh, who tried to stare back with conviction. I simply gave him a smirk. It was a smirk that said he was lying, and I could see through him.

If only he knew what was to come to his poor, sensitive soles.


End file.
